The sacred tree
by 666Rik666
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what would happen if Naruto had a nephilim ancestor, add to it a world ruled by Kunoichi, and his work for Horsemen in other wolds. MASSIVE GENDER BENDER, start as Naruto/Darksiders crossover, eventual multicrossover.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warhammer...unfortunately.

Note-This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

That is my first fic, so NO FLAMES.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights received.

**The sacred Tree.**

_It's all started in ancient times, when Creator made infinite worlds, he decided that they need to communicate, or he need some kind of glue to hold the multiverse so he created the World Tree, which existed in every dimension._

_All in all everything was right, he was still young and his work still didn't show any flaws, I wouldn't tell you any unconcern flaws for there are too many of them. I will start my tale where it will concern you very close. From the war with Nephilims. Mighty Absalom – the first Nephilim lead us into battle, he wanted to claim the Eden to our race, it wasn't fair that we couldn't go there after death. So we rebelled and destroyed a good chunk of Universe, until I and my two brothers and sister decided that it was enough bloodshed. We went to Charred Consul. That was the greatest mistake that we made in our lives. We became slaves to their will. Dogs on leashes. But we had no choice in that matter. Armed with power given by Charred Consul mounting on our horses that we tamed under Horsemaster watchful eyes we fought our brethren alongside Angels, I gathered souls of Nephilim into my amulet, and challenged my brother Absalom to a duel, Firstborn vs. Firstborn, I win, but he was consumed by darkness and became the source of Corruption. That's where it concerns you the most. Absalom was strong he couldn't be corrupted in single moment, so his essence and his soul was drained from him and as corruption resided in World Tree, it used it do get rid of Absalom's part that it didn't need, in other words, it put it into a fruit. In the world where the fruit had fallen, legends about the World Tree told that if you eat it's fruit you will have a great power, but a misfortune of unimaginable amount will befall you. But one young woman needed power desperately to protect her kingdom, so she ate a fruit and put an end to war, for it bestowed her with power of chakra. She had a lover but he died in war, after that she vowed to never had a husband, but a fruit gave her another gift, Absalom's part in her somehow turned into a form of embryo, so nine month later she gave a birth to a healthy baby boy, her and Absalom's son, future Sage of Six Paths._

_Corruption didn't like it. It twisted the World Tree in your world, using Absalom's wrath, and created a beast known as Juubi. Eventually it was defeated by the Sage and divided into nine smaller entities – nine bijuu, his demonic offspring. The Sage also had two daughters, but their sons couldn't use chakra like the Sage, so to save their bloodline and made it stronger they created a certain jutsu. Hm? What jutsu? Furry will tell you on sexual education lessons. Now back to the story: actually their sons had the abilities, but they lacked something that Sage had, wrath, for he used wrath as energy source. But his grandchildren lacked amount of Nephilim's blood for such an event. You on the other hand have something inside you that triggered your blood, the mightiest of the bijuu is inside you. How do I know? In a sense I put it there. But let me tell you your story without lies that were given to you for your "protection". I will start from to kunoichies: Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Your mother was a host to nine tailed beast before you. But due to childbirth seal weakened, and when she gave birth to you kyuubi broke from his prison. Your mother couldn't do anything for she was giving birth to your sister…_

_Yes you have a sister, AND STOP SCREAMIN IN MY EAR, DAMNIT! Any way Minako summoned Shinigami, but due to some mistake, she summoned me along with him, I, after some explanation, gave him an asskicking and showed everybody how awesome I am with my scythe. After that I sealed Kyuubi in you. Your family on other hand, well Kushina took Minako to Uzushiogakure, to treat her wounds, your sister has been taken by your godmother Tsunade, and you as jinchuriki had to stay in the village, where you was misjudged by male population, and the law made by third couldn't let anyone to adopt you. It went better after you became friends with Hinata, and your bodyguard's Izume younger sister – Satsuki, hell you even saved Hinata from being kidnapped. But when you became eight your blood awakened giving you all that fangs, claws, black sclera, red iris, silted pupil, wild mane of golden hair and cool tattoos. That was enough for villagers, so they chased you out of the village, to the point where we met._

_Now that is the beginning of your story Naruto._

"The beginning?" young boy asked the most dangerous entity in the creation.

"Yes, you see after the defeat of Charred Consul we still keep the Balance. But we could not came to mortal planes without breaking a seal and watchers are to troublesome to deal with. So we are in dire need of free agent. You have potential. With our training you will become our Harbinger and judge. Think, Naruto and choose wisely."

Red eyes stared into orange. "you already know my answer."

"Good let's start from …"

Years passed and Naruto became more and more powerful under the guidance of four Horsemen. One day Death summoned him once again:

"Your progress into destroying is wonderful, let's see how well will you handle the powers of creation, War!"

"Yes, brother."

"Lead him to Ulthane."

Naruto expected his teacher to be big and powerful, he was just bigger, bigger than any human shaped warrior he ever seen. Ultane the Black Hammer was a site to behold after all. And his weapons were one of the deadliest things in Creation

"Well, War why are here and who is this twerp."

"Hey!"

"He is here to be taught by you."

"No, I'm not taking a pupil…"

"He is not here for the knowledge of the Makers. You are one of the best specialists in this area."

Ulthane sighed: "I could not object this statement. O.K. twerp – to anvil, do you even know how to hold a hammer?"

Ulthane was a rough and fair teacher, and Naruto was a promising student. Two years later Horsemen decided that he progressed far enough to create his own weapon, but no matter how Naruto tried his weapons were powerful but they didn't bond with him. So death decided to play a risky game, he traveled to the place of his second duel with Absalom and retrieved his battle axe. Reforged by Naruto on Ulthane's anvil it bonded to him and all horsemen gave it their touch as a sign of approval, that the holder of the weapon working with their approval.

All in all he still couldn't use his chaotic form, but with axe he stood a chance even with a Kage – level opponent, hence that was the reason why they gave him such a thing, tthey didn't have much more time.

Once again Naruto stood before the Horsemen.

"Naruto, started Death, it's time for you to start your first mission. As our Harbinger you will travel to different worlds to restore the Balance, your first mission is rather simple you must return to your home world and find some sort of information about the World Tree, before you ask I couldn't let watchers near such information, I don't trust that backstabbing bitches, and yes you need some sort of hidden ace, so we gave you Absalom's axe to reforge, and how did you called it anyway?"

Naruto looked at axe symbols and eyes of demonic faces on it slowly glowed.

"Bloodthirster." Answered he.

"Very fitting, now it's time for you to travel. Horsemen style."

Death flicked his fingers and Naruto turned into flaming meteor was send to his world.

In the Land of Fire, like a many other lands, people wished on falling stars, but this dark night, red cometh that flied through the half of the continent, in many eyes was a sign of great disaster.

Somewhere in The land of fire:

"Horsemen style, my ass. Death I will get up to you for it, let's see how will you react when I draw a bright, wide smile on your mask, from one ear to another."

Tiny terror of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypses was on his warpath.


End file.
